Sister Complex
by Bloody Rose021
Summary: A different type of continuation after chapter 153. In the end, Kyoko ends up playing Cain's little sister, but what exactly is the relationship between these two siblings? Kyoko's interpretation of her role is rather unusual, or is it? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Sister Complex

Well, this was just insanely easy to write, even if it is really short, haha. I wrote this in response to some apparent spoilers of chapter 154. Don't know if they're true, so I tried to finish this before the actual chapter came out, so yeah, here we are.

Dedication: To deddinity, for giving me the inspiration to write this chapter, haha. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of it's characters. All OCs belong to me though, haha.

"Thank you so much, Jelly san." Kyoko murmured reverently, looking at her new image in the mirror. "It's perfect."

Jelly Woods clasped her hands together in delight. "I'm glad you like it!" Leaning over the young woman sitting in the seat in front of her, Jelly whispered, "Just remember to put in a good word for me to Darling." 'Although I'll probably just get candy again.' Jelly giggled. 'But then, that's just like Darling.'

Kyoko nodded vigorously, her new soft mid-length black layers swishing back and forth gently. "Of course!" Her bright brown eyes tilted upwards to look at Jelly. "To have my make-up and hair done by a stylist like Jelly san is like a dream come true!" Kyoko's eyes sparkled in happiness. "I cannot thank you enough!"

Jelly smiled, "Well, we better not keep your 'nii chan' waiting for much longer. As much as I love my Ren chan, I'd prefer not to make him angry if I can help it, not while he's playing 'that' character."

Kyoko nodded in understanding. Quickly getting up, she bowed respectfully to the older woman. "Thank you for all your help, Jelly san. I will be taking my leave now."

Jelly waved once, "Make sure to say hi to Ren chan for me!" she called.

Kyoko smiled serenely, already starting to get into character. "I'll make sure to tell him, Jelly san."

Opening the dressing room door, Kyoko stepped outside to see her "brother" gnawing away on cigarettes before violently crushing them beneath his shoe one by one, not caring that everyone within a fifteen-meter radius was avoiding him like the plague.

Kyoko smiled in exasperation at the now familiar scene. After practicing with Cain for the past week, all fear of the man had vanished once she had realized that "she" was the only one exempt from his wrath.

Letting "Kyoko" settle down into the dark recesses of her mind, she smiled, calling out in a soft, clear voice, "Nii-chan!"

Cain slowly shifted his gaze in the direction of the voice, getting up in one swift motion. "That took too long, Megumi chan." Cain growled.

Megumi pouted cutely. "That doesn't give you the right to litter the ground with cigarettes! Please pick them up before we go, nii-chan."

Cain's eyes narrowed dangerously, grabbing Megumi's shoulder roughly. "How many time have I told you not to talk back to me?!"

Switching tactics, Megumi put her hand on top of Cain's, leaning in slightly. Looking up at him pleadingly, Megumi whispered sweetly, "Please, nii-sama, for me?"

Cain stiffened, abruptly looking away. "Shit," he murmured in a gravelly tone. "You don't fight fair, bitch." Nonetheless, Cain released his grip on Megumi's shoulder, and quickly cleaned up all of the crushed cigarettes on the floor before depositing them in the nearest trashcan. Dusting his hands off, Cain glanced over at Megumi. "Happy?" He asked quietly.

"Don't forget to wash your hands, _nii-sama_." Megumi replied, watching an extremely disgruntled Cain move towards a nearby bathroom, slamming the door open and thereby terrifying all of the occupants inside.

A minute later, Cain came out of the now vacant men's bathroom and walked towards Megumi. "Done?" He bit out, his black aura practically engulfing the younger girl.

Megumi nodded happily. "Yes, nii-sama."

Cain sighed harshly. "About damn time." Cain bent down so that his eyes were level with Megumi's. "Well?"

Megumi tilted her head to the side in amusement. "Your reward, nii chan." Megumi whispered into Cain's ear, before softly kissing Cain on the cheek, surprising everyone in sight.

Megumi glanced around furtively before following Cain out of LME. 'I hope you all enjoyed the show, haha.'

A/N: Just to clear things up, Jelly's Darling is Lory. ^^ Well, at least that's what she called him in the manga, haha.

I might actually continue this one if people like it, so tell me what you think. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sister Complex

Well, due to, dare I say, popular demand, haha, here is another chapter of Sister Complex. ^^ I hope you enjoy it.

Dedication: To everyone who reviewed chapter one, forcing me to keep paying attention to this story when my mind started started to wander away from it. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters, but I sure as hell own Megumi. ^^

Chapter 2

"Nii-chan, hurry up! I won't let you be late, even if it kills you!" Megumi chirped, practically dragging Cain along at breakneck speed as they walked towards the studio.

Flinging open the door a moment later, a cheerful smile of relief blinded the male staff nearby as Megumi cried happily, "We made it!"

Cain nodded silently. Scanning the lovestruck faces around the room, Cain slipped his hand out of Megumi's grasp, choosing instead to grab her wrist as he pulled her closer to his side.

Spotting Cain by the door, the director's face lit up as he called him over.

Maintaining his hold on Megumi's wrist, Cain slowly walked over to the director's side.

The director glanced questioningly at Megumi. "This is…"

Megumi stepped forward, a business smile now pasted on, matching her serene expression. "Good morning, my name is Megan Heel. I will be acting as my brother's temporary manager for the duration of his stay in Japan." Bowing respectfully to the director, Megumi murmured, "We look forward to working with you."

The director glanced nervously at Cain before turning back to Megumi. "Um, Megan chan, how old are you this year?"

Megumi smiled confidently at the director. "I will be turning 20 in a few months."

The director's gaze turned disapproving. "Pardon my rudeness, but are you sure you will be able to handle managing Cain san's schedule?"

Cain glared harshly at the director, his eyes turning ice cold with anger. "Megumi chan has been my manager unofficially since she was a freshman in high school." He bit out."

The director visibly started. Cain's lack of physical violence forcing the director to concentrate on the meaning behind his words. "If Megan chan has been working as your manager for so long, why does she still refer to herself as only your temporary manager?"" The director asked curiously, though his bones were still shaking from the chill Cain's voice had sent through him.

Cain opened his mouth to speak, when Megumi put a hand on his arm to stop him. "I'll answer this one, nii-chan." Megumi said softly.

Turning her attention back to the director, Megumi straightened her spine, holding her head high. "Although I have been offered a full-time job as nii-chan's manager, I wish to pursue a profession in politics, and as such, will only be serving as nii-chan's manager until we find a suitable replacement." Megumi explained smoothly, secretly happy that her little speech seemed to have gone over well.

The director paused for a moment, then nodded in understanding. "Alright, I'm sorry for doubting you, Megan chan, or is it, Megumi chan?"

Megumi's eyes widened imperceptibly, immediately grabbing her brother's arm to stop him from acting rashly. " 'Megumi' is actually nii-chan's nickname for me." Megumi explained calmly, her grip on Cain's arm causing his eyelid to twitch slightly in pain. "I allow it since he is my brother, but I do prefer being called Megan above all other names."

Noticing the sudden tension between Megumi and Cain, the director quickly agreed to Megumi's request. "Megan chan it is then. We need to start filming BJ's scenes in about half an hour, so if you could make sure he's ready by then…"

Megumi smiled graciously. "Of course. Thank you for your time, Director." Taking the next few minutes to have Cain greet the other cast members, Megumi quickly established a rapport with the women that were to be murdered by BJ. Promising to chat with them later on, Megumi swiftly withdrew from the conversation and took Cain to his dressing room.

Closing the door behind them, Megumi closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it, nii-chan?" Megumi asked sweetly, her earlier professionalism disappearing into thin air.

"Hn." Cain grunted, not really paying attention to his little sister's antics as he took off his jacket. "Leave."

Megumi pouted cutely. "You're no fun." Nevertheless, she obediently stepped outside. "Well, since you were on your best behavior earlier, I guess I'll do the same, for now."

A/N: Yes, I know, in the manga Kyoko is specifically told that she will not be Cain's manager, but hey, since I made the sister different, might as well make the plot a bit different as well.

Hope you guys like it. ^^


End file.
